Insane Lovers
by Aizaki
Summary: BEWARE: contains mild gore and LenxMiku I'm planning on having alternate endings containing LenxRin (my OTP ) so please read them if you'd like For a while, Len has had feelings for the Voca diva. But only recently has he decided to try and show his love...in more sadistic ways than necessary THis is the end for the main story- alternate endings are to come.


Daily Challenge- Gore

Poison 1  
Author's Notes are in the asterisks * *  
Yandelenka (Psychotic Len's Love)

(Len's POV)

It didn't have to end this way.

She didn't have to fall in love with HIM! She could've loved me; she could've been ALIVE.

But she chose her death. She had a choice… life or death- him or me.

Some people don't deserve to live.

I guess she was one of them….

Just like me.

_A few hours earlier…._

"Good Morning Len~ I hope you had a good charging session!" My love flashed me an innocent a bubbly smile. "I have our music for practice today if you'd like."

"Um…y-yeah. Thanks Miku…" My voice finally came through a little too late and she had already skipped over to Kaito, flashing him the same sincere smile.

For some reason my stomach twisted and I tasted something bitter in my mouth. Why was she clinging to him like that? Why couldn't she ever do that to me!

_You're not good enough, Len, this is Hatsune Miku. You will NEVER be good enough._

My mind betrayed me, telling me the truth.

A small hand placed itself on my shoulder; a soft tender gesture that brought my gaze away from my gorgeous forbidden rose. It was Rin.

"Hey Rin. What do you want?" I returned my gaze to Miku, refusing to look my twin in the eyes.

"I actually just wanted to talk to you."

"What about? Oranges are in the fridge, your music flash drive is on the table and you can make yourself some tea or whatever if your voice is sore."  
"I was hoping we could talk in private." I sighed; I hate it when she does this stupid passive-aggressive crap. One moment she is trying to murder you until she wants something and then starts acting like a little innocent child. It's quite annoying actually.

"I don't have time for this, Rin. Tell me what it is or go away."

"I just- I…I um…"

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"I just wanted to let you know that you can talk to me…if you need it…"

I don't know if it's just me, but it felt like that wasn't what she wanted to say.

After my twin's little stuttering moment the day continued as with every other day, singing, a break, some more singing, etcetera, etcetera…  
And all too soon the day seemed to come to a close, Miku continuing to cling to the awkward ice-cream pervert as if her life depended on it.

_ Maybe if I get rid of Kaito everything will be fine…she'll only have me to lean on…_  
But of course that plan was blown to hell as I soon as it passed through my confused head. Kaito _was_ a pervert but he never did anything to me.

No, Miku was the issue. Causing my whole body to ache and cringe, causing this pain.

If I get rid of her then everything will be fine.

The plan whirred through my mind, seeming as simple and painless as any song. All I have to do is get rid of Miku…that's it…

Night had fallen, the steady hum of the machines resounding in my ear even as I stepped out of the charging room and to my diva's own private room. The door was unlocked as always, the curtains drawn as I strolled in towards her.

She has no idea how much she's hurt me.

Her angelic face was contorted with pleasure from her dreams and I felt my useless heart skip a beat before hammering against my chest, feeling about to burst.

_ She doesn't love you…you were never good enough…_  
My right hand reached into my weighted pocket and took hold of the cold, metallic grip of the gun._My weapon of choice _

And everything would've been perfectly silent and easy if my love hadn't decided at that moment to wake from her dreams and look me dead in the eyes, my face now being reflected back to me.

"L-Len? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" she sounded so innocent, so worried.  
_ She doesn't love you, Len. She's just toying with you_

Despite my heart's own ideas, my free hand reach to Miku's throat and tightened around it, cutting off her air and voice.

My diva's voice still tried to escape, my hand just closing itself around her slender, porcelain like neck. In desperation, her nails clawed at me and left small scratches.

"Just stay still and I won't hurt you." I almost jumped at the sound of my own voice- it seemed to echo around in my head, around the room, into everyone else's ears.

I pressed the gun against Miku's head, turning my face away to look at the windows…I couldn't bear to see my face in her eyes.

And I pulled the trigger.

Her struggling against my grasp stopped, all breathing, everything. She just stopped.

_Why couldn't you have just loved me _

"M-Miku…." I felt drained; my head feeling empty and my voice seeming to belong to someone else. "I loved you….I LOVED YOU…."

In a single moment, the gun slipped from my hand and my knees gave out. I felt myself land in a sticky, red liquid that was now pooling onto the floor.  
My love's blood…. blood meant for me alone  
_ I'm surely going crazy _.

My trembling hands stroked her now blood-matted hair "Miku I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Cold, wet tears ran from my eyes as I brought her dead, lifeless body closer.

"I just….I-I…" I couldn't bring myself to cry anymore and ran from the building.

_They'd find her back in bed, appearing a bit pale. They'd notice her sweet, tainted blood poured across every surface. They'd note the bloody footprints leading out of the home and then see nothing else.  
You see, the rain washes everything away._

_-Present-_  
She's gone. My life is pointless.

Why couldn't she of loved me?

The rain continued to pour, even after hours from my love being dead. It continues to rain; it's dreary, cold and grey. Uninviting would be the best way to explain it. It's like my mind.

What point should I give to try and continue life?

If I die, we can be reunited. No Kaito, no Rin, no master…just us. Together.

That right now is my only option.

(Main Ending Starts now)  
I loaded another bullet and pulled back until I heard the gun's dull _click_.

Though I wanted to end my pain quickly, my hand had other thoughts. It slowly, painfully raised the handgun to my skull.

If I just pull the trigger I'll-

My index finger tightened around the trigger and a sharp pain resounded in my head for only a moment…and then it was over.


End file.
